


Care For You Always

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [34]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Summer of 1899, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Aberforth is a dick and Albus pays the price.  Can Gellert care for Albus in the way he truly needs?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192786
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Care For You Always

**Author's Note:**

> Have some h/c Grindeldore fluff. Hope everyone is staying safe!

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

_Care For You Always_

.~.

“Albus?” Gellert’s familiar voice rang out in the entrance to the barn, echoing through the rafters and causing a couple of pigeons to scatter.   
  
“Go away!” Tears ran down Albus’ cheeks as he struggled to wipe the goat excrement off of his face with his shirt. He’d managed to hide in one of the empty horse stalls. Straw scratched at his back as Aberforth’s cruel words danced in his mind. _Filthy. Unnatural. Dirty._ “I-I don’t want to see you today.”  
  
“I got your wand back from your arsehole of a brother,” Gellert called, his footsteps crunching on the hay as he came closer. “Come on, Albus. Don’t hide from me.”  
  
Albus’ chest heaved as he tried not to hyperventilate. He couldn’t let Gellert see him like this, couldn’t face the look of disgust on his boyfriend’s face when he realized Albus was covered in dung. The cleverest student that Hogwarts had had in a century, unable to manage a simple cleaning spell. Gellert would be horrified. No, he couldn’t face Gellert.   
  
“I’m coming in,” Gellert announced before he found a trembling Albus in the stall. He took one look at Albus and ascertained his state. “Oh, Albus,” Gellert breathed. He drew his wand and pointed it at Albus’ face. “Scourgify.” The excrement vanished but Albus’ eyes were tightly shut. Gellert repeated the spell, quietly cleaning his boyfriend all over his body.  
  
“Albus, look at me,” Gellert said softly as he took out his handkerchief, wetted it, and dragged it over Albus’ cheek, wiping away any lingering remains.  
  
Albus opened his eyes to find Gellert before him. But instead of disgust or even pity, all he saw was Gellert’s love and concern reflecting in his mismatched eyes.  
  
“There you are, beautiful.” Gellert smiled. “You’re alright, darling. See?”  
  
“How c-can you say that? I’m disgusting. I smell awful,” Albus choked out. “You don’t have to be here.” 

“Of course I do.” Gellert’s expression turned to one of confusion. “Don’t you want me to be?”

“I… " Albus swallowed hard. "Why are you here?”

“Because I love you, you’re in distress, and I want to help.” Gellert reached for Albus’ hand. “I would’ve thought that was rather obvious.”

“You’re... you’re not disgusted by me?” Albus’ lower lip trembled as his hand desperately clung to Gellert’s. “Or disappointed that I couldn’t manage by myself?”  
  
“No, love,” Gellert assured him. “But I need to know what happened. I know you didn’t have your wand but you don’t need one to perform a scourgify on yourself.”  
  
“I don’t know what happened.” Albus’ eyes filled with tears again. “I tried to do wandless magic but nothing happened. I’ve been so tired, I feel like my magical reserves have been depleted. But I don't know how that could be.”  
  
“Hmm,” Gellert muttered. “I know of a potion that can do that.”  
  
“Really? I’ve never heard of such a thing,” said Albus.  
  
“We had very different educations, love,” Gellert reminded him as he ran his thumb across Albus’ palm. “I hate to ask this, but does Aberforth ever give you anything to drink?”  
  
Albus frowned. “Now that you mention it, he always makes me coffee in the mornings. He’s rather insistent that I drink it, which I’ve always thought was odd. It’s not like he does anything else nice for me.”  
  
“Does it have a bitter taste to it?”  
  
“Actually, yes,” said Albus. “I always thought the coffee was just a different kind. I added plenty of sugar and cream to it, so I wouldn’t taste the bitterness.”  
  
“I knew it!”’ Gellert’s expression morphed into a scowl. “He’s been purposefully trying to lessen your powers over time so he can manipulate you.” Gellert shook his head. “The things I would do to him if he wasn’t important to you. Let me ask you this. How did he manage to take your wand?”  
  
“He took it without me realizing it when I was reading this morning. You know how I can get when I get lost in a book.” Albus gave him a sheepish smile. “When I realized he had it, I asked for it back. When I did, he used Ariana as a shield. He knows I won’t try anything while she’s in the room with him.”  
  
“That’s low, even for him,” Gellert growled. “How did you end up like this? Did he do this to you?”  
  
Albus nodded. “We were arguing. I followed him back here to the barn and he caught me by surprise and pushed me into the pile of goat dung. I tried to use a wandless scourgify but nothing happened. He just stood by and laughed, even when I asked for his help. He said I-I was filthy and unnatural and dirty and that I needed a reminder of what I really was - fucked up.” Albus let out a tiny sob. “Gell, he said he saw us in the barn last night.”  
  
“Dammit, I thought we were really careful.” Gellert’s anger lessened when he looked at his boyfriend who was still shaking. “Albus, you must know you’re not filthy or any of those other horrible things he said.”  
  
Albus wiped his nose with his sleeve. “How do you know?”  
  
“Because I know you.” Gellert dropped his hand, instead placing his hands on Albus’ shoulders. “You’re a good person, Albus. You didn’t deserve to be treated like this. I can’t stand by much longer and watch him treat you like this, like dirt. It’s not acceptable.”

“No, please don’t get involved,” Albus begged. “I’ll handle it myself. You’ll only make it worse.”

“I’ll not do anything now,” Gellert allowed. “First, I’m going to take care of you.” He helped Albus stand and took his hand. “We’re going to my home.” Before Albus could object, Gellert had transported them across the village to Bathilda Bagshot’s parlor.

.~.

To Gellert’s relief, Bathilda wasn’t home. He didn’t want to have to explain Albus’ state if he could help it. Albus was already embarrassed enough.

“Come on, love, let’s get you cleaned up.” Gellert gently ushered his boyfriend up the staircase and into the bathroom. He started the shower and left Albus alone to relieve himself. When Gellert returned, Albus was already in the shower but he was sitting down. 

“How about we make this a bath, hmm?” Gellert undressed before carefully climbing in behind him. He wrapped his arms around Albus, who was shivering. After stoppering the drain, Gellert watched as the bath filled up around them, warming the water to a more comfortable temperature. Gellert reached for a washcloth and slathered it with soap. "Close your eyes for a moment, liebling." He gently washed Albus’ face and neck before switching to shampoo.

“Ahh.” Albus sighed as Gellert’s fingers massaged his scalp, his shivers finally disappearing. The cloying scent of lavender filled his nostrils. “That smells nice. I never thought I’d ever get rid of the dung smell.” Gellert continued to scrub for a few more minutes before rinsing the shampoo away. He helped Albus stand up and he began to wash Albus’ back. 

“Does that feel alright?”

“It feels amazing,” Albus admitted. “Thank you, Gell.”

“How long had you been like that, before I arrived?” Gellert asked softly as he moved lower down Albus’ body. 

“I-I don’t know. Maybe fifteen or twenty minutes. I didn’t exactly keep track.”

“I hate to think of you sitting there, all alone like that.” Gellert sighed. “Thank goodness I was already on my way. But I don’t understand your reaction to me when you arrived.”

Albus turned around to face him, the water spraying over his chest. “I was afraid you’d think I was weak. That you wouldn’t want to be with someone who was dumb enough to let his wand be stolen, someone who couldn’t perform a simple spell. I was ashamed and I wanted to hide from you.”

“Albus, there’s nothing about you that’s weak.” Gellert brushed Albus’ wet bangs away from his face. “You never have to hide anything from me. Never. We’re in this together, alright?”

“Alright,” Albus whispered. He tensed as Gellert’s cloth brushed over his genitalia. “I’m not in the-”

“Of course you’re not,” Gellert scoffed as he gently washed his boyfriend. “And neither am I. Now, turn back around so I can finish the back of you.”

“So bossy.” A hint of teasing was present in Albus’ voice, which Gellert took as a good sign. He dragged the cloth over Albus’ arse and in between the cheeks. It was a magnificent arse to be sure, but now was not the time for such things. He moved on to Albus’ legs, gently scrubbing any last residue of the barn away.

“There. Do you feel cleaner now?”

“Much,” Albus assured him. 

“Good.” Gellert called two fluffy red towels to them. He set one on the toilet and wrapped the other around Albus, making sure to dry the water droplets all over his boyfriend’s pale skin. “You look good in red, love.”

Albus blushed. “Are you sure? I think it clashes with my hair.”

Gellert chuckled as he dried himself off. “You’d look good in anything. But then again, so would I.”

Albus smiled and Gellert congratulated himself on a job well done. “Now, let’s get you some clothes. I’ll lend you some of mine but they’ll be a bit big on you.”

Gellert led Albus to his bedroom and opened the closet. “Huh. Well, I don’t think any of this suits you at all. My wardrobe seems to consist of black, brown, and gray. Too drab for you, darling.”

“I can always transfigure it if you’d allow me to do so.”

Gellert winked at him as he set out some clean underwear and socks on the bed. “Feel free. You don’t have to ask my permission.”

Albus pulled out a black blouse and tried it on. It was a bit baggy on him, but it fit well enough. “I like wearing your clothes. They smell like you.”

“Mmm, I like seeing you in my clothes.” Gellert watched while Albus quickly dressed. He chose a pair of gray trousers and quickly transfigured them so they fight quite snuggly. 

“How do I look?” Albus’ eyes twinkled innocently as Gellert drank in the sight of his boyfriend in tight pants and _Gellert’s_ shirt.

“Like you belong to me. You’ll have to wear my shirts more often.” Gellert pulled Albus in for a long kiss. They rested their foreheads together, their breaths mingling. “I have a surprise for you.”

Albus brightened. “Yeah?”

“Come downstairs and I’ll show you.” Gellert held out his hand and Albus took it. They descended the stairs together and Gellert brought Albus to a stop in front of the couch.

“This is the surprise?” Albus raised an eyebrow.

“No. This is where you sit, close your eyes, and wait for the surprise.”

“Ah.” Deciding to humor Gellert, Albus dutifully closed his eyes. 

Gellert hurried to the kitchen and pulled out a plate of blueberry-lemon scones and a pitcher of pink lemonade that his great aunt had made that morning. He cast a quick warming charm on the scones so Albus could smell their aroma. After pouring them two glasses, Gellert floated the plate next to him and brought their snack to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

“There we are. You may open your eyes now, darling.”

Albus’ eyes lit up when he saw the scones and lemonade. “Thank you. It looks wonderful.” He grabbed the glass closest to him a took a long gulp. “Heavenly. Your aunt uses just enough sugar.”

Gellert rolled his eyes. “If you say so. I for one prefer my lemonade quite tart and find this one to be lacking.”

“Then we shall agree to disagree.” Albus reached for one of the scones, but Gellert moved his hand away.

“Hey!” Albus pouted.

“Lay back on the couch,” Gellert commanded. “Please,” he added before Albus complied. Gellert tore off a bite-sized flaky piece of the scone and popped it into Albus’ mouth. “Mmm,” Albus sighed after he swallowed the bite. “You don’t have to feed me like I’m some little-”

“Hush,” Gellert ordered. “Eat.” He tore off another bite and placed it in Albus’ mouth. Gellert gently caressed Albus’ cheek while his boyfriend savored the bite of scone. He kissed Albus all over, on his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, finally ending with his lips. 

Albus’ eyes reflected the contentment he felt. Gellert fed him, again and again in between sips of lemonade and touches so sweet it made Albus want to cry. When he was finished eating, Albus pulled Gellert down on top of him and they relaxed on the couch together, with Gellert’s arm snuggly around Albus’ waist.

“Thank you,” Albus breathed. “You knew exactly what I needed.”

“Of course I did.” Gellert smiled fondly at Albus. “I’m the one who knows your soul, Albus.” He leaned over and kissed Albus’ cheek. “Something _must_ be done about your situation. I know you don’t want me to confront your brother directly, so I’ll wait until my aunt gets back tonight. Then the four of us will have a long talk after your sister is asleep. I know Aunt Bathilda will be happy to help if I ask her to.” 

“Would you?” Albus turned around to face Gellert, his eyes shining in gratitude. “How did I ever get so lucky to find you at the moment when I needed you most?”

“I believe that statement applies to both of us.” Gellert chastely kissed his boyfriend. “I’ve never been happier than I am right now with you at my side. And while we might have to hide our love now, one day we’ll live in a world where we can be freer with our affections in public.”

“I know,” Albus whispered. “We’ll make our plans come true, Gell. I’m committed to that, and to you.”

“People like your brother will never get away with what he did today. Of that, I’ll make certain,” Gellert vowed. 

“That sounds good.” Albus yawned. “Sorry. I don’t know why I feel so tired.”

“It’s the potion,” Gellert surmised. “Don’t worry, as long as you stop drinking that doctored coffee tomorrow, your full magical capacity should return in a few days.”

“Good and then we can duel to our hearts’ content.” Albus’ eyes fluttered closed. 

Gellert wandlessly pulled an Afghan blanket around them both. He stroked Albus’ hair until Albus fell asleep, hoping that their shining version of the future would come to pass.

.~.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for comments and kudos! Be sure to check out my long-standing fic, Closer Than Brothers. I really appreciate comments on that because I work so hard on it. I know people are reading it, I see the number of hits going up lol. It's always nice to feed the author. :P


End file.
